Un lampadaire bien galant
by Mariposa Aguilar
Summary: aucun lien avec homer... c'est le l'absurde, du grotesque. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine d'être lu? J'en sais rien, venez voir!


_(Ouais, petites précisions avant que quelqu'un lise ceci (si jamais y'a quelqu'un qui ose le lire. En fait, j'ai au moins une lectrice puisque j'ai eu une review! Mais c'est une amie, donc. bon, elle a demandé dans sa review pourquoi j'avais écrit ça et comment je l'avais eu dans la tête. Donc, je vais vous expliquer tout ça en dehors de mon interminable parenthèse). Alors, la raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit cette histoire, c'est qu'en français, le prof nous avait demandé d'écrire une histoire en tenant compte de ce qu'on avait appris en classe. Bien évidemment, comme on étudiait le comique, l'histoire devait être construite selon les règles d'un des types de comique. J'étais en équipe avec un charmant garçon de ma classe et nous avons choisi d'élaborer notre production dans le domaine de l'absurde. L'histoire terminée, nous l'avons remis à l'enseignante et le cours suivant, elle l'avait corrigé. Quand je l'ai relu, j'ai comme eu une envie soudaine (pour ne pas dire une rage) d'écrire d'autres frivolités du genre. Et voici le résultat, j'ai continué l'histoire et j'avoue que ça peut faire peur quand on pense à la personne qui l'a écrite. est-elle dérangée cette fille? Bah, peut-être, peut-être pas! Je dis que non, mais c'est plutôt à vous d'en juger!)  
  
_

**Un lampadaire bien galant**

  
Jean-Baptiste : Je vais vous raconter, Irène, une aventure des plus cocasses que j'ai  
  
vécue il y a de cela trois jours.  
  
Irène : Dites donc.  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Eh bien, je marchais sans scrupule dans la rue quand tout à coup, un  
  
lampadaire armé d'un chapeau me prit en otage. Je luis dis donc, sur  
  
un ton qui se voulait courageux : « Laver la salade! Manger le raisin! ».  
  
Il remit son chapeau sans hésiter et s'en alla d'un pas galant vers son  
  
destin.  
  
Irène : Sans scrupule?  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Oui, oui! Sans scrupule, et j'en ajoute.  
  
Irène : Vous ajoutez quoi?  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Des scrupules. Pardi!  
  
Irène : Alors cela nous en fait deux!  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Des scrupules?  
  
Irène : De quoi en irait-il d'autre?  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Vos talents en français sont bien aiguisés ma foi!  
  
Irène : C'est que, je ne vous le cacherai pas, j'ai toujours été au-dessus de la masse.  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas à côté?  
  
Irène : Je n'étais au-dessus que pour la soulever.  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Et qu'en a-t-il résulté?  
  
Irène : Une traction et un mal de bras.  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Vous me faites penser, avec votre mal de bras, que j'ai une autre bonne  
  
histoire à vous raconter. Hier, j'ai utilisé une clef pour débarrer la porte  
  
de mon appartement. Cela n'est-il point absurde et grotesque à vos  
  
yeux?  
  
Irène : Oui, bien évidemment.  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Ne me faites pas rire; j'ai une autre histoire pour vous. C'est simple,  
  
j'étais confortablement assis dans mon lit, pliant et humidifiant du  
  
papier, comme tout le monde, quand une troupe de danseurs canins  
  
vinrent me donner un cadeau et me souhaiter une bonne année. À cette  
  
pensée, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre que j'ouvris pour  
  
respirer l'air torride et profond de l'automne. J'embrassai donc l'arbre à  
  
côté de moi et il repartit vivement en volant vers le ciel étoilé,  
  
provoquant l'explosion du soleil en milliers de flocons de neige. En me  
  
retournant subitement, qui vois-je?  
  
Irène : Qui voyez-vous?  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Le lampadaire du début. Jésus, Marie, Joseph!  
  
Irène : Seigneur!  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Vous pouvez m'appeler Jean-Baptiste.  
  
Irène : N'était-ce point ma femme?  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Oui, on me l'avait déjà fait remarqué. Mais puisque nous en parlons,  
  
l'autre jour, je me suis rendu à mon ranch et, par malheur, je suis tombé  
  
sur un vendeur de citrouilles. Il me dit tout bonnement : « J'ai des  
  
citrouilles à vendre. » Et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il vendait des  
  
citrouilles vous voyez. Alors, je lui réponds : « Je n'aime pas les  
  
citrouilles, mais j'ai un pinson. » Vous n'allez jamais devinez ce qu'il  
  
avait.  
  
Irène :.  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Une citrouille miniature!  
  
Irène : Êtes-vous sérieux? Tout bonnement?  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Mais puisque je vous le dit!!!!  
  
Irène : J'en perds mes bottes!  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Il me semblait que vous sentiez aussi.  
  
Irène : Vous dites?  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Il me semblait que vous dégagiez aussi.  
  
Irène : Pardon?  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Il me semblait que vous aviez des beaux pieds aussi!  
  
Irène : Ah! Merci.  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Quel est votre secret?  
  
Irène : Je les repasse chaque jour.  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé? J'avais déjà lu un article à ce  
  
sujet : « Comment avoir de beaux pieds avec trois coup de fer » J'ai  
  
bien voulu essayer, mais ma planche était trop haute et regardez la  
  
souplesse dont je suis dotée!  
  
Irène : Incroyable! Trois coups de fer seulement? Je n'ai jamais réussi un tel exploit!  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Justement, moi si! C'était lors de la révolution industrielle quand, avec  
  
mon fidèle compagnon de route, j'ai découvert la Nouvelle Corée. Si  
  
vous saviez ô combien j'ai sué ciel et terre! Mais à chaque jour suffit sa  
  
peine et c'est pourquoi je ne me suis pas trompé.  
  
Irène : Pas trompé sur quoi?  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Je savais bien qu'en Norvège, il était interdit de peindre une porte en  
  
vert. Donc, lorsque j'aperçus une porte verte, je réalisai que je n'étais  
  
pas en Norvège.  
  
Irène : Où étiez-vous dans ce cas?  
  
Jean-Baptiste : En Irlande, quelle question! J'y avais construit un pont qui surplombait  
  
une ville lacustre entière! En ce sens, pour ne pas me faire remarquer,  
  
vu mon abracadabrante popularité, je dus me calfeutrer chez la fourmi  
  
ma voisine.  
  
Irène : Ah, quelle question!  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Vous devriez toujours tourner votre langue 7 fois dans votre bouche  
  
avant de parler. Comme je disais, il est ardu d'être connu. Célèbre par  
  
monts et mers! Vous ai-je déjà conté la fois où, ayant perdu mon  
  
magnifique gosier, je me suis fait prendre en otage par un galant  
  
lampadaire?  
  
Irène : Mais qui voilà?  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Qui? Où?  
  
Irène : Là!  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Qui va là?  
  
Irène : Aller, perfide! Montrez-vous!  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Êtes-vous certaine d'avoir vu quelqu'un? Parce qu'à en croire mes  
  
yeux, mes oreilles et mon nez, personne n'est arrivé!  
  
Irène : Restons tout de même aux aguets. Je crois avoir vu une lumière.  
  
Jean-Baptiste : En attendant que quelque chose se produise, je vais vous démontrer  
  
mon talent naturel pour les ombres chinoises.  
  
Irène : Ah! Une toile est déjà là juste pour vous, comme le hasard fait bien les choses!  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Je m'y rends de ce pas, installez-vous à votre aise.  
  
Irène : Là, c'est bien! Vous pouvez commencer!  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Non! Éloigne toi!  
  
Irène : Mais, je ne verrai plus, et pourquoi me tutoyez-vous espèce d'ingrat?  
  
Jean-Baptiste : Mmmpft, mmptmf!  
  
Irène : Ah! Comme vous êtes doué. Grâce à votre talent incontestable, vous êtes tout  
  
pardonné! C'est quand même fascinant, on dirait vraiment qu'un lampadaire  
  
vous prend en otage!!!  
  


  
(_Alors, j'avais bien dit que c'était ridicule!!! Faites pas cette tête, je ne suis pas dingue même si cette histoire ne tient pas debout!!)___


End file.
